


Somethin' Stupid

by rachel_rebellio



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel_rebellio/pseuds/rachel_rebellio
Summary: Hi everyone! This is a 40s Bucky fic that I've been working on for a while. I'm super proud of myself for actually finishing this, which may seem dumb since it's a one shot, but i very rarely actually complete the things i start writing.Anyways, this is a 40s Bucky fic based on the song Somethin' Stupid by Frank Sinatra (which i know didn't come out till the 60s, but it's okay because it doesn't actually playnin the fic).I know a lot about 30s/40s culture, so I tried to keep it as accurate to the time period as possible!Hope you enjoy!please don't post my work on any other websites without my permission





	Somethin' Stupid

I was always the plain girl; never really turned heads when I walked in the room or had potential dates knocking my door down. I was okay with that though and spent my days playing piano, singing, and reading. Every Friday afternoon I went to Mimi’s Diner down the street and that’s where everything changed. That’s where I saw him. Those steel blue eyes, dark hair, sharp jawline, and slight cleft chin made me weak in the knees. I always tried to look my best when I went to Mimi’s as he was also there every Friday. The only issue was that he always had a different girl on his arm and I was too shy to ever introduce myself. He never even noticed me, but why would he? My nose is a little big and my eyes always make me look sad. Regardless, I always wore one of my nicer dresses and my favorite lipstick.

This Friday afternoon happened to be the second Friday in January, 1942 which meant winter was in full swing and a light snow began to settle outside. As I headed out the door, I grabbed my book and my jacket. I was wearing my favorite long-sleeved navy blue dress with back trim and buttons. I had recently gotten my hair done and my favorite red lipstick made my lips shine. I walked in the diner and saw it was unusually empty but I suppose it had been since the attack on Pearl Harbor. The girl behind the counter greeted me and asked if I’d be having the usual milkshake and small French fry; I nodded and reached into my purse to pull out my coin purse. When I went to pull out my change, I accidentally dropped my book.   
“Oh, here, let me get that for you.” said the deep, smooth voice from behind me. I turned around and there he was. He bent over to pick up my book, a copy of The Hobbit by J.R.R. Tolkien, and inspected it before handing it back to me. He smiled and I swear my heart skipped a couple beats. “Thank you.” I said, blushing.   
“I’m James by the way, but you can call me Bucky.”   
“Bucky?”   
“Yeah, short for Buchanan, my middle name. It’s sort of a nickname.”   
“Oh, well, it’s very nice to meet you, Bucky.” I said, trying to stay calm. He looked at me for a moment before I realized he was waiting for my name. “Oh, sorry. I’m so rude. My name is Rachel.” I said through a small, nervous laughter.   
“It’s okay.” He said laughing to himself and smiling at me while slightly biting at his bottom lip. He was so beautiful that I got caught up in the moment and had completely forgotten that I hadn’t paid for my food yet. The girl behind the counter cleared her throat a bit, but before I could pay for myself, Bucky stepped in and ordered himself a burger and fry before paying for the both of us. I was still confused as he led me over to a booth and it wasn’t until just then that I noticed he was wearing an Army uniform.   
“So doll, you read much?” He asked, taking me by surprise.   
“Actually, yes. My mother made it a point to read with me every night when I was growing up. It’s one of my favorite pastimes.”   
“That’s wonderful. I loved school.”   
“When did you decide to enlist?” I asked as the waitress brought our food over and set two straws down for the milkshake I had ordered.   
“Just last month actually. My best friend has always wanted to join the Army, but I didn’t decide to join until after the attack. I couldn’t just sit by and watch; and I can’t stand to listen to Steve go on about it anymore, so here’s my way out.” He said, laughing at his own story.   
“When did Steve join?”   
“Oh, he’s tried several times; in every branch. But he’s not cut out for it. I’ve had to save that kid more times than I can count. He has a bad habit of picking fights with guys who are twice his size.”   
“Oh, well I’m sure he’s proud to see you doing what he’s always wanted to. You’re so brave for even enlisting.”   
“My father was a military man, so I guess I was kind of born into it.” He said, shrugging and taking a bite of his burger. I took a small sip of my milkshake before saying, “My father somehow managed to avoid ever serving in either war, but both of my uncles served.”   
“Have you ever tried this?” He asked as he dunked a fry into my milkshake.   
“Um, no. That’s so gross!” I said, laughing, but disgusted.   
“What?! It’s delicious! How can you say something is gross if you’ve never tasted it?” he said with a mouth full, “Here, try it!” He held a new fry covered in milkshake out to me. I hesitantly reached out and took the fry from him. He smirked at me, waiting for me to taste it. Finally, I took a bite of it and was taken aback by how not-disgusting it was. It took a second for my taste buds to get acclimated, but eventually the sweetness of the milkshake and saltiness of the fry blended together. Bucky raised his eyebrows at me, excitedly awaiting my reaction to it.   
“Okay, you got me. It’s not totally disgusting.” I said, raising my hands in surrender and laughing at him as he smirked proudly.   
“Do you come here often? I feel like I’ve seen you somewhere before.” He said, carefully examining my face.   
“Actually yes, I come here every Friday afternoon. It’s my little treat to myself at the end of every week. I usually just sit by myself and read.”   
“I’m surprised we didn’t meet until today since I come here every Friday too.”   
“All things happen when they’re supposed to.” I said, knowing fully well he’d never seen me before because he was always here with a different date. Our conversation continued on strong for about three hours until we suddenly realized that it was dark outside. We had finished our food well over an hour ago, but I realized I actually liked this boy; he wasn’t just a pretty face. He was really sweet and funny.   
“Well doll, what do you say about a dance? I know a great little place downtown. Glenn Miller is playing tonight! Unless you have other plans?” He asked, standing to his feet and holding his hand out to me. I looked at him and smiled before nodding my head and taking his hand. I always listened to Glenn Miller’s orchestra on the radio, but this was going to be my first time seeing him live. This was actually my first time going dancing with someone; let alone my first Friday night out on the town with someone. Was this a date? It was so spontaneous and so unlike me. We hopped in his car and drove downtown to some jazz club I had never even heard of. I had lived in Brooklyn my entire life, but there was so much of it I had never explored.   
Bucky talked to the doorman for about five seconds before the man opened the door and let us in without a ticket. It made me wonder who this boy was. He was so dashing and I knew he was a bit of a player since I never saw him with the same girl twice, but I couldn’t help myself when he smiled at me like that, licking his lips.   
“Hey doll, I’m going to go get us a drink, what’s your poison?”   
“Maybe a gin rickey?”   
“Sounds good, I’ll be right back!” Bucky shouted above the loud music. I stood off to the side by myself as I watched him walk swiftly over to the bar tender. While he was at the bar five different girls went up to him, but each time he dismissed them and looked back over at me, smiling. After a few minutes he came walking back over with our respected drinks when the song, In the Mood, filled the room. Bucky grabbed my hand and swiftly led me onto the dance floor. I was never much of a dancer, but Bucky took the lead and soon we were dancing the night away, laughing and smiling to each other the whole night. I stepped on his feet a couple times which just made him giggle and call me a dead hoofer in a teasing tone.   
Glenn spoke into the microphone saying that they had just one song left and it was for all the lovers in the room then and started playing Moonlight Serenade, my favorite song. I couldn’t hide my excitement as Bucky took my hand and walked me to the center of the dance floor. The beautiful melody was playing loudly as he pulled me close to him and swayed me back and forth to the music. I rested my head on his chest and I could feel him smile against the top of my head. I had spent so many Friday afternoons daydreaming of this exact moment and now it was really happening. His cologne mixed pleasantly with my perfume and I fit so perfectly in his arms. He was so strong and held me tightly against him as we continued to softly sway to the music. The song ended and he took my hand, kissing the top of it before we turned to applaud for the band.   
“Would you like to go get a drink or two? I know a little place that’s just down the street.” Bucky said, not wanting the night to end. I smiled, also not wanting this night to end, and said, “Yes soldier.” He smirked at me when I said that and walked me out of the building with his arm tight ‘round my midriff. Bucky continued to make fun of me for being a terrible dancer to which I had no excuse for and decided to just laugh at myself with him. We walked into a small bar; there were only four other people inside. We sat at the bar and he ordered us each a gin rickey; remembering what I had asked for earlier in the evening. Bucky looked me in the eyes without saying anything, and just smiled to himself.   
“What?” I asked, clearly blushing.   
“I just feel like I’ve waited my entire life to meet you. I’ve never connected with someone so fast.” He said, lightly brushing a strand of hair from my face.   
“I feel the same way. Can I be honest about something?”   
“Of course, doll.”   
“I’ve never been on a date before. I’ve never been the girl that gets noticed in a crowd. I’ve seen you before at Mimi’s, but you were always with a date and I was way too shy to ever say hi to you.”   
“I can’t believe you’ve never been on a date before.”

“Why’s that so hard to believe?”   
“Well, for starters, you’re so beautiful. You’re also one of the most intelligent women I’ve ever met; though I suppose that intimidates some folks.”   
“I don’t know about that. I’ve just kept to myself most of my life. I guess that’s not something you can relate to though.”   
“It’s just been me and Steve most of the time. I may go on casual dates, but I don’t connect with a lot of people.” He said and I could tell he was being genuine about it.   
“I’ve admired you from afar for so long, and now that the moment is here, I don’t really know what to say.” I smiled, but I could tell he was tired of hearing the same lines from every girl. What he didn’t know was that this wasn’t just some line for me. It had never seemed so fitting before. We had only been together a few hours, but I could feel myself getting a crush on him and I had to stop myself from saying something stupid.   
“Well, there’s no rush. We have all night.”

“I don’t want tonight to ever end.” I said, more to myself than to Bucky.   
“Me neither.” Bucky said, reaching out and gently placing a hand on my knee. Chills ran down my spine and the butterflies in my stomach grew restless. Part of me still thought that all of this was a dream; that maybe I had slipped down the stairs on my way out of the house and this was all in my head. But then I caught a glimpse of the way he was looking at me and smiling so tenderly and was brought back to the reality of the night. I never thought a boy like Bucky would even look in my direction, let alone compliment me and spend a Friday night out on the town with me.   
I finished my drink and saw the clock on the wall which read 11:25p.m. We had been out all night and I knew my mother would have a lecture for me the next day about what the proper time for a young lady to be home was, but I didn’t seem to care. We sat, in comfortable silence, for a few minutes as a song played faintly from the jukebox.

“One second, I’ll be right back.” Bucky said as he got up and walked over to the jukebox, smiling cheekily. He put a nickel in and carefully browsed the selection before excitedly pressing the button he wanted. He walked back over to me smiling with an arm outstretched asking, “Can I have another dance, doll?” I smiled before taking his hand as the song started playing. It was a love song called, I Don’t Want to Set the World on Fire by The Ink Spots. We walked over to a small, empty corner near the jukebox, and Bucky pulled me tightly against him and began swaying me back and forth. The song was terribly romantic and I could feel the butterflies in my stomach growing restless again as our faces rested against one another and I could feel his warm breath softly against my cheek. 

“I love this song.” I hummed out. I could feel him smile against my ear as he whispered, “It’s almost as beautiful as you.” I couldn’t help but smile wide as my cheeks flushed. We continued to sway back and forth until the song ended. Bucky wrapped both of his arms around me in a tight hug and I swear he started to say something before stopping himself and pointing out the time saying, “Whoa, look at the time! It’s well past the respectable time for a young lady to be out.”   
“Just one more dance?” I pleaded, but Bucky refused saying he needed to get me home before my family thought we were up to no good. I sighed as he paid the bartender and led me back outside toward his car. It was a short walk to the jazz club where he was parked, but I wanted every second to drag out and last forever. He wrapped an arm around me as I shivered in the breeze and the snow crunched beneath our feet. I hadn’t anticipated just how cold it would get that night, so my jacket was not enough to keep me warm in the January winds. We stopped again and Bucky undid his jacket to draped it around my shoulders before rubbing my arms trying to warm me up.

“Is that better doll?” He asked, gazing into my eyes with genuine concern.   
“Yes, so much. Thank you. I get cold so easily.” I said through my nervous laughter. His tie was askew against his white button down shirt, so I reached to straighten it out for him. When our eyes met, I didn’t recognize the look in his. I’d never had someone look at me that way before, but it was a warm gaze. I meekly smiled to him and he took a deep breath as he put his arm back around me. The snow had stopped falling a while ago and the sky cleared enough to see the stars, which I continued to look up at as we finished our walk back to his car. He opened the door for me and I reached over to unlock his door for him. When he got in the car, he asked where I lived and I gave him the directions. I could tell he was flustered, but he also seemed nervous for the first time that night as he looked over at me and smiled before starting up the car; and I swear I saw him actually blush.   
The car ride home was short, but he held my hand the whole way there. I could feel the lump of sadness growing in my throat as we pulled onto my street. This had, so far, been the best night of my life and I couldn’t believe it was coming to an end. When we pulled up to my house, Bucky took a deep breath and got out of the car, coming around to open my door for me. He took my hand and helped me out of the car, carefully making sure I didn’t trip on the curb.   
“Well, I guess this is it.” I said, sadly. He licked his lips before saying, “Before I go, there’s one more thing I want to do.” I could feel the excitement race through me as his right hand cupped my face and he leaned in, softly yet firmly pressing his lips to mine. I reached up to rest my hands behind the nape of his neck and kissed back. Our lips fit so perfectly together, his so soft and warm against my own. We stayed pressed up against each other for a few seconds before I smiled and he pulled away to place a gentle kiss on my forehead. Caught up in the moment, with my eyes closed, I whispered, “I love you.” After I said it, I realized how stupid I must have sounded; that is until, much to my surprise, I heard him whisper, “I think I love you too.” against my forehead.


End file.
